1st Chou Berryz
|producer = Tsunku |Next = Dai 2 Seichouki 2nd album (2005) |Single1 = Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai |Single2 = Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! |Single3 = Piriri to Yukou! }} 1st Chou Berryz (１ｓｔ 超ベリーズ; 1st Super Berryz ) is the debut studio album of Hello! Project unit Berryz Koubou. It was released on July 7, 2004. Tracklist #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない; I Can't Live Without You) #Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!; Let's Spice Things Up!) #Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~ (日直〜芸能人の会話〜; Day Duty ~Talking About Celebrities~) #Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! (ファイティングポーズはダテじゃない！; My Fighting Pose Isn't Just for Show!) #Koi wa Hipparidako (恋はひっぱりだこ; Love is in Great Demand) #Semi (蝉; Cicadas) #Anshinkan (安心感; A Sense of Security) #Kozukai UP Daisakusen (小遣いUP大作戦; The Big Plan to Raise My Allowance) #TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY #Bye Bye Mata ne (Bye Bye またね; Bye Bye, See Ya) #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (FUNKY Remix) (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない (FUNKY Remix); I Can't Live Without You (FUNKY Remix)) #Hello! no Theme (Berryz Koubou Version) (Hello!のテーマ (Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ工房 Ｖｅｒｓｉｏｎ); The Hello! Theme (Berryz Koubou Version)) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha (Last credited album) *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances ; Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~ *Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, and Kumai Yurina ;Koi wa Hipparidako *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 ;Semi *2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" * Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Otsuka Aina, and Oda Sakura ;Anshinkan *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ (part of a medley) - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Kumai Yurina *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Kumai Yurina ;TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY *Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Takagi Sayuki *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan ;Bye Bye Mata ne *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai ;Piriri to Yukou! ;Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~ *Arrangement: Tanaka Nao ;Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! ;Koi wa Hipparidako *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Semi *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi ;Anshinkan *Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi ;Kozukai UP Daisakusen *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo ;TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Bye Bye Mata ne *Arrangement: Konishi Takao ;Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (FUNKY Remix) *Remix: Tanaka Nao ;Hello! no Theme (Berryz Koubou Version) *Arrangement: Tanaka Nao Trivia *This is the only album to feature former member Ishimura Maiha. *A music video for "Semi" was filmed for a VTR for Berryz Koubou's concert Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 14,816 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~, Koi wa Hipparidako, Semi, Anshinkan, Kozukai UP Daisakusen, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY, Bye Bye Mata ne, Hello! no Theme (Berryz Koubou Version) cs:1st Chou Berryz Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2004 Albums Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:Highest Selling Album